A functional safety system often requires implementing voltage detectors and supervisory functions for a complex System on a Chip (SoC) in a larger system. Implementing those functions outside of the SoC not only increases the overall system cost, it also lacks the critical features to achieve high level functional safety standard specified by ISO 2626 and IEC 61508.